iHave Feelings For You
by ronygilmore
Summary: just some Sam/Freddie conversations.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly... YET!! MWA HA HA

**A/N: **This was written in like less than an hour, so don't be hard I know it's not a literature master piece but I just needed that out of my sistem! :) enjoy!

**iHave Feelings For You**

It was normal for Sam to stay at Carly's at least two or three times a week, what was not so normal was Carly snoring so loudly, she has always snored but it was like an episode of 'Noses gone wild' Sam thought, so she decided to get online for a little bit, it was quite the shock to see Freddie online too, specially at 12:30 pm.

**PrincessPuckett11:**

Hey dork... what you doing up this late?

**Techdude_:**

You know just hanging.. I'm a night owl you know!

**PrincessPuckett11:**

BAHAHAAHA..

**Techdude_:**

My mom's not home..

**PrincessPuckett11:**

Really? Is the end of the world close, cause baby Freddie staying home alone is a like a sin to that old lady.

**Techdude_:**

Old lady? Well apparently "I'm 17 and she hopes I can take care of myself" It was kinda refreshing hearing her say that…

**PrincessPuckett11:**

WOW! That dude she's dating really changed her… impressive.

**Techdude_: **

Anyway… what is Sam Puckett doing "wasting her sleeping time"? :)

**PrincessPuckett11:**

Couldn't sleep, and Carly was snoring so I came to the studio..

**Techdude_: **

Carly snores? Hahaha ... wait, you know you can't use my laptop when I'm not there!!

**PrincessPuckett11:**

Oh… what's the big chizz, I use it all the time!

**Techdude_:**

Sam!! I'm going over to Carly's right now!!

**PrincessPuckett11:**

I won't let you get in Freddiefer... mua ha ha!

_Techdude_ is offline_

_

* * *

  
_

"SAM!!" Freddie yelled entering the studio door.

"How the hell did you get in dork?"

"Oh Puckett, you think all this years watching you making vandalism had teach me nothing? Now stop touching my computer!!"

"Oh Freddweird don't tell me the menopause has affected you already!! Now stop yelling, stop being you and come see this!"

"What is it?"

"Some videos people send to iCarly…"

Freddie was watching the screen, when his eyes got wide open at the moment he was watching the video..

"OH! That's disgusting!"

"I KNOW!!!... Play it again?"

"Shoosh YEAH!"

After seeing the video around 5 times in a row, Freddie noticed Sam was upset about something..

"Hey… is something wrong?"

"No… nothing..."

"Come on… tell me"

"I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU NUB!"

"FINE!"

"FINE.. I mean why would _I_ tell about my life to _you_"

"You know this is what I hate about you the most, not the bickering, not the fact that you enjoy making my life miserable, is the fact that when we are having a nice time together, and are actually having a friends conversation, you completely ruin it.. just do what you want Sam. I'm out of here..."

"Then go!"

Freddie got out of the studio and the apartment as soon as possible, he kept thinking about how is it possible for Sam to be like that every single time they are having some fun together, for Freddie being with Sam is always like an adventure, she is so spontaneous and naturally funny, unlike Carly or himself, that's why he actually enjoys the bickering, the fights and the mocking, and for Sam, being with Freddie makes her feel safe, her whole life was hard, and being with him, makes her feel like nothing is ever gonna happen, like they can protect each other, not like they tell each other their feelings. Actually, the stuff Freddie said to her a few minutes ago in the studio was the closest thing to the way he felt, it was true but it was not everything.

Sam knew the place Freddie goes every time he is sad or upset: the fire escape. This was the first time she ever felt so guilty, and it wasn't like they had a huge fight, it's just the words Freddie said to her really hurt her. So she was there, she could see him watching the few lights that were still on in Seattle or at least the part viewable from the fire scape. Sam realize she was standing there doing nothing but seeing him and decided to knocked the window… a slightly familiar moment reminding her of her first kiss, but that was another story… for now.

"Oh... Hi..." Freddie said, not in the most exciting tone per say.

"Sup?" Sam said awkwardly

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About?"

"You"

"OH! Listen Freddie..." but before she could say anything else Freddie interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Sam, it was stupid, I didn't meant to yell at you, and it's ok that you didn't want to tell me what was going on with you... I was a jerk."

"No... I was a jerk, I'm always a jerk and it's not your fault you were right, I'm not a good friend to you…"

"So… are we ok?"

"Yes, I guess we are"

The guys kept talking about meatballs, computer drives (subject that Sam quickly changed back to meatballs), Gibby's belly, Gibby's bellybutton, and how they were almost over with high school (which made Freddie bring up some tears) when they realize it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning.

"It's pretty late…"

"Yeah! Do you think your mom's home already? Will she kill you? Will she kill herself?"

"No… She is staying all night at Luke's!"

"Go Mrs. Benson!"

"Very funny Sam... but aren't you sleepy?"

"I don't think so, it's incredible the amount of time that I can spend making fun of you! "

"I'm not tired either…"

"Huh"

"So… are you going to tell me?"

"What?"

"The thing that make you so upset, you know when you yelled at me at the studio!"

"You really like it when I make you miserable don't you?"

"Yeah… I've noticed!"

"It was you!"

"What?"

"The thing that made me upset, I was thinking about you"

"Really? Well this is awkward…"

"I've had these awkwardly strange feelings for you for the past two years… but I guess I realized it just a few months ago."

"I cannot believe this, why didn't you told me before?"

"I thought I was going crazy, I was considering looking for a doctor"

"Sam… Why do you think I always hang out with you even tough you are mean to me, why do you think I enjoy so much fighting with you, haven't you noticed?"

"Notice what dork? You always hated me and you always will"

"Come on Sam... you can't be this stubborn"

"Well I am!"

"There you go yelling again, just to hide it all away! You know exactly how I feel, I just don't get why are you so determined to ruin everything"

"Because I don't wanna… I don't wanna get hurt!"

"I won't hurt you"

"You don't get it, what if we broke up; this will ruin everything, our friendship!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, what is that 'friendship' crap you are talking about? If we broke up things will be the same, if we are together things will be the same, there is nothing to loose Sam, but there is a lot to win"

Sam had nothing to say, she was laughing a little bit on the inside because of Freddie's big soap opera speech but she had no more excuses, she knew Freddie was right, he was always there for her, it doesn't matter the way she treats him, She knew his feelings were true, and before she could say anything else to him, Freddie leaned and gave her a kiss. It was not like the one they have two years ago, she never thought she would have any other kiss as good as her first, but she was wrong this one was just prefect.

Its weird how for this moment Sam could actually feel the butterflies flying all around her body, and how she thought punching Freddie in the arm was an accepted reaction to this odd feeling…

"HEY! What was that for?" Freddie said right after he stop the kiss.

"Did_ I _tell you to stop kissing me Fredlumps?" Sam said while Freddie was leaning all over again.

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it... Review it please and I will give you a thousand dollars... not really but I will be thankful! :D


End file.
